Our Own Seperate World
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: Kendall, the most cheerful guy in the world, was depressed. Not that   he would ever admit that. It's just what Logan noticed.


Our Own Seperate World.

Kendall, the most cheerful guy in the world, was depressed. Not that  
he would ever admit that. It's just what Logan noticed. Kendall hadn't  
left his room for days on end. It was painful to see. Logan smacked  
himself mentally for not noticing the signs earlier.

It started a few months after they lived in L.A. Kendall's smile  
faltered quite a few times. Then his laughter became shorter. His eyes  
grew from warm to lonely and sad. He didn't visit Jo anymore. He only  
left the apartment for food. Then, he wouldn't come out of his room.

Carlos, James and Logan sat silently at lunch, looking down. Logan  
could barely eat. Carlos's goofy demeanor was gone, and James didn't  
try to speak. It was awkward and really lonely without Kendall. James  
cleared his throat and Carlos jumped, startled by James's noise.  
"I think we need to do something about Kendall," He murmered.  
"Its really taking its toll on everyone," Carlos agreed quietly.  
"But...what do we do?" Logan said, sadly.  
"I don't know," James sighed. "I really hate seeing him like this.  
It's been a long week without seeing him. I miss him."  
A small tear ran down Logan's face. "It's so damn hard. I'm just..I  
hate not having him here."

Logan couldn't sleep.  
He sat up lazily, sighing, and running a hand through his disheveled  
black hair. He had tried to speak to Kendall earlier, but Kendall  
refused to talk. His eyes scanned the room, looking for Kendall, and  
gasped aloud when he saw his bed was empty. Logan scrambled to get out  
of his room, throwing a tshirt on as he flew out the door.

Kendall was sifting through the cabinets, looking for a little bit of  
food.  
'He's hungry,' Logan inquired.  
Kendall grabbed the last macaroni and cheese box and got out the  
necessary things to make his midnight snack.  
'That explains where that's been going,' Logan sighed in his head.  
Kendall must've felt his presence, because he turned around and  
glared. His eyes spoke the words he didn't say.  
'Why are you here?'  
"Kendall, relax," Logan tried to smile. "I couldn't sleep."  
'Go back to bed.'  
"I can't sleep. It defeats the purpose," Logan shrugged.  
'Just go- OW.' Kendall hissed as his hand brushed against the stove  
accidentally. His eyes filled with tears at the contact.  
"Oh shit," Logan murmered, running towards Kendall. "Give me your  
hand." Kendall stuck it out, eyes pleading for Logan's care. Logan  
placed Kendall's hand under the faucet, and let the water soothe  
Kendall's injured hand.  
"Shh, it's okay," Logan said in response to Kendall's whimpers. He set  
Kendall down on a chair and rummaged to find the first aid kit.

Kendall's hand was blistered by the time Logan wrapped the gauze on  
it. Kendall aimed his eyes downcast, not wanting to meet Logan's eyes  
after a moment of weakness. Logan busily finished the macaroni.  
After sitting down, Logan looked at Kendall.  
"Kendall?" He said softly.  
"Mm?" Kendall murmered.  
"Why are you like this?" Logan asked.  
"Everything happened so fast," Kendall said quietly. "I couldn't  
handle it, and I got depressed."  
"Why?" Logan's heart was breaking.  
"I don't know," Kendall admitted. "I didn't feel as if I belonged  
here. I'm just a reject. No one wanted me here in the first place. I  
intruded on everyone's dream by forcing them to come out here."  
"Oh, Kendall," Logan's eyes threatened to spill tears. "You didn't at  
all. I...I know I want to be a doctor, but I want all this more than  
that now. You showed me it was possible to have two dreams going at  
once. You're...amazing."  
Kendall let out a choked sob and buried himself into Logan's shoulder.  
"I love you," He mumbled through tears. "Thank you."

Kendall and Logan moved themselves into their bedroom, intertwining  
fingers. Logan flopped down on to the matress, and Kendall followed.  
Logan wrapped Kendall in an embrace, burying his nose into his blonde  
hair.  
"I love you," Logan murmered.  
"I love you, too," Kendall smiled against Logan's shoulder.  
Finally, the two were at peace in their own seperate world.


End file.
